Somos
by T.Tsumi
Summary: Un pequeño regalo para mi hermana yuri xD. Yaoi. Elricest Lemon -Te quiero Al...-
1. Consentimiento

Y este es un regalo para mi hermana, Shiroi Tsuki, en su cumpleaños número 18, ¡Ya es legal que te sentencien por homicidio

Y este es un regalo para mi hermana, Shiroi Tsuki, en su cumpleaños número 18, ¡Ya es legal que te sentencien por homicidio! Wasu!! Disfrútalo mucho, que llore lagrimas de sangre tratando de evitar que mi mama sospechara sobre lo que estuve escribiendo, xD. Este es tu regalo No. 1, y el que se que mas disfrutaras, y ¡sí! todavía te esperan mas regalos de mi parte, por ser la única vieja igual de pervert que yo, que he conocido ;; Espero que sigamos así durante toda la vida. dame esos cinco ¡¡FELICIDADES IMOTUO!!

Nota: D-kun, no la leas !!

Nota 2: es mi primer lemon y me salio re "·"!!· por lo que estoy un poco insegura de que te guste, aunque trate lo mas que pude TT

...

Ahí estaba Ed de nuevo. Como todas las noches, sin falta. En una habitación que no era la suya. Sobre esa cama. A oscuras, en silencio, en secreto. Con la intención de hacer más que simplemente observar, se acercó con lentitud para tocar el rostro de su hermano.

Poso sus dedos izquierdos sobre la frente, y tranquilamente, fue delineando cada uno de sus rasgos. Las cejas, los ojos, la nariz, la boca; una y otra vez. Se detuvo en la línea de la quijada y dejo que sus dedos reposaran ahí un momento, antes de seguir con ese ritual.

El ritual que llevaba a cabo desde hace varios años.

Cada noche, cuando sabía que su hermano llevaba dormido ya varias horas, entraba furtivamente en su habitación. Silenciosamente se acercaba y lo observaba dormir con tranquilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su pausada respiración y su rostro tenía su, siempre perpetuo, semblante de paz.

Observaba todo de él, como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera.

Cautelosamente subía a su cama y se colocaba muy cerca de su cuerpo. Amaba sentir su calidez y observar de cerca sus facciones. Para luego delinearlas con su mano izquierda, hasta saciarse.

Con el paso del tiempo y al ritmo de crecimiento de Alphonse, las cosas se fueron saliendo de su control. Lo que empezó como curiosidad de una noche, pronto se convirtió en una necesidad.

Aunque en un principio, el único fin era saberse cerca de él, poco a poco la situación se torno cada vez más oscura. Tenía bastante claro que sus intenciones tenían más que una connotación fraternal.

Sentir la sensación de la cálida piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, los rastros de sudor cuando hacia calor, su aliento caliente durante el invierno, los gestos que articulaba entre sueños, sus suspiros que daba cada vez que lo tocaba.

Después de unos momentos, sus dedos continuaron su recorrido trazando círculos en su cuello y escuchando agradables sonidos provenir de sus labios. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros, apretándolos un poco, esta vez con ayuda de su brazo derecho. Con cierto placer observaba como el cuerpo contario se estremecía por el cambio de temperaturas, frunciendo el seño ligeramente y dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Acerco su boca hasta la clavícula, casi a punto de rozarlo y dejo escapar un poco de aire caliente, en un punto bastante sensible, que hacia que Al diera placenteros gemidos. Ed sonrió casi imperceptiblemente; tal vez no se tocaran mutuamente, pero escuchar esos sonidos salir de sus labios, era más que suficiente.

Acariciaba sus brazos hasta llegar a sus palmas donde las entrelazó con las suyas, sintiendo como estas se cerraban por inercia. Se alejó de su clavícula, deteniéndose un poco para observarlo.

Sí Al lo supiera, ¿Seguiría viéndolo igual?, ¿Rechazaría su actitud?, ¿Se alejaría de él? De tan sólo pensarlo se le oprimía el pecho. O ¿Quizás…?

Se deshizo del agarre, y subió de nuevo hacia los hombros, sólo para volver a descender, pero esta vez por el pecho. Contorneo los pectorales, deslizándose hasta sus caderas, pasando por sus costados, encajando sus dedos ligeramente y posando su cabeza sobre el área de la cintura, para depositar un leve beso un poco más arriba del ombligo, provocándole un ligero espasmo en el abdomen.

A cada roce y caricia, notaba como el cuerpo expuesto ante el subía de temperatura y aumentaba su respiración; encogía el entrecejo y dejaba salir gemidos, más largos y mas sensuales.

Ed se mordía el labio inferior conteniéndose para no precipitarse sobre aquella boca que dejaba salir esos sonidos tan ansiosos y sugestivos.

Sin alejar aún su rostro de ese torso -ligeramente marcado y firme- pego su boca a él, y dejo que su lengua probara cuanto quisiera, descendiendo por el vientre dejando caminitos de caliente saliva, hasta llegar a la única prenda que cubría esa desnudez: unos ligeros boxers. Ascendió de nuevo a su ombligo, y entonces, dejo escapar una exhalación sobre la zona, creando una sensación tan contrastante como placentera para Al, que reacciono apretando los ojos y abriendo un poco mas la boca. Si algo había aprendido Ed con el tiempo, era el tipo de cosas que hacían que su hermano tuviera tales reacciones.

Metió dos dedos dentro de la ropa interior, y la fue despojándola de ella suavemente, pero sin retirarla por completo, dejándola poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Con satisfacción comprobó que todas sus acciones no habían sido en vano. Frente a su rostro se mostraba el semi-erguido miembro de su hermano.

Tomo sus muslos y los separo un poco, empezando a acariciarlos de arriba abajo por la cara externa de los mismos, erizando el escaso vello por el roce constante. Acerco su boca hasta el área publica y empezó a soplar ligeramente sobre el pene, sin dejar de acariciarle las piernas.

Llevo sus manos hacia el sus nalgas, y acompañando un apretón sobre estas, añadió un lametón en la punta de su virilidad (XD), que logró que su espalda se arqueara de placer, seguido de un coro de gemidos suaves y fascinantes.

Relamiéndose los labios, dejó que sus manos abandonaran su trasero y se dirigieran hacia lo que desde un principio fue su objetivo. Lo tomó con su mano izquierda, apretándolo tenuemente y empezando un suave sube y baja.

Escuchando todos sus gemidos, viendo todos sus gestos, su frente perlada de sudor, sintiendo su piel caliente y sensible bajo sus manos, no podía menos que provocar a Ed, que sentía su erección apretarse sobre la tela de su boxer, ansiosa de recibir el mismo trato que su hermano. Esta vez no podía soportarlo más tiempo.

Pronto empezó a sentir las palpitaciones del miembro en su mano y los roncos gemidos, indicando que Al estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que pronto se detuvo y cambio de mano para detenerlo un poco. La sensación de calidez remplazada por el frió metal hizo que frunciera el entrecejo con fuerza y crispara sus manos.

Temiendo que fuese a despertar, detuvo todo movimiento y espero su siguiente reacción. Para su alivio, no sucedió nada, y Al siguió durmiendo con tranquilidad, si es que se podría llamar así a la situación en que su cuerpo se encontraba.

De nuevo, comenzó el vaivén con su mano derecha, escuchando, esta vez, gemidos entre cortados y faltos de aire, mientras con su mano libre empezaba a acariciarse la entrepierna sobre la tela.

Repentinamente, entre espasmos y gemiditos, Al terminó sobre su mano de metal.

Retiró su mano, y limpió cada rastro con la lengua, tragando el líquido blanquecino, de un sabor ciertamente único.

Al respiraba entrecortadamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con cierta velocidad, con su rostro aparentemente satisfecho. Sin embargo, Ed, no estaba de acuerdo con ello, no aún.

Apoyando su mano derecha en la cama, tomó el miembro de Al de nuevo, y lo acarició lo suficiente para que se pusiera erecto de nuevo. Aproximo su rostro al sitió y dio una vigorosa lamida desde la base hasta la punta y de regreso, sintiendo en su lengua como aumentaba el calor de esa parte con rapidez. Repitió la acción un par de veces, hasta que tomo la punta entre sus labios y succionó con un poco de fuerza. Arrancando una y otra vez, suaves y ardientes gemidos, comenzó a subir y bajar por toda la extensión, de forma lenta.

Escuchar los gemidos y sentir las palpitaciones en su boca, lo ponía de sobremanera, por lo que en seguida metió su mano dentro de sus boxers y empezó a masturbarse.

Poco a poco empezó a subir la velocidad en el vaivén que llevaban su boca y su mano. Cuando sentía que Al estaba a punto, reducía la velocidad y viceversa, para retrasar lo más posible el final.

La cabeza de Ed subía y bajaba con una velocidad constante, mientras que su mano, se movía aun mas frenéticamente sobre si mismo, hasta llegar a un punto en que empezaron a flaquearle las piernas. Aceleró aun más su felación, y succiono con más fuerza hasta que finalmente terminaron, casi al mismo tiempo.

Jadeando lo más calladamente posible, miró fijamente a Al. Tenía casi todo el cuerpo sudado, caliente, sonrosado, con sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose con lentitud, y sus ojos, cerrados, igual que al principio. Sabía que no iba a despertar. Por alguna razón, desde algunos años, dormía con tanta plenitud, que apenas y se movía de posición.

Jamás había realizado algo como hoy, pero aún así no se detuvo. Lo limpió con su propio boxer, y después subió los de Al con cuidado, tratando de no dejar evidencias.

Gateó con suavidad, hasta quedar sobre el, y beso su frente con cariño. Repitió el mismo paso con sus ojos, nariz y mejillas con igual o más cariño. Y miro su cara largo rato, muy de cerca.

_Te quiero, Al.- _Dijo contra sus labios. Empezando a separarse de el con lentitud, pero…

_Igual yo, Ni-_san...- Contesto este, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.


	2. Lo que somos

Aquí te va, Mujer del mal, hermana mia, Befy querida c:! Despues de casi tres años xDDD! Enjoy! C:!

~ ... ~

Amaneció aun con ese sentimiento de culpa. No había dormido. En su rostro, taciturno, se podían apreciar las ojeras que lo confirmaban. Todo ese tiempo se había mantenido junto a la ventana de su habitación, sin embargo, su intención de apreciar el exterior era nula. Únicamente, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¡Por dios!, ¡Era su hermano, ¡Su sangre!... y también era la persona mas importante para él._

_Y esta vez no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría. Al menos antes podía fingir que solo eran hermanos. _

Giro su vista hacia el fondo de la habitación, y pudo apreciar con claridad el cuerpo desnudo de Al sobre la cama, apenas cubierto con la sabana, dándole la espalda. Respiraba de forma acompasada, por lo que concluyó que este continuaba dormido. Mejor así. No sabía como reaccionaría ante él cuando estuviese despierto.

Siguió observándolo un rato más, delineando con la mirada cada uno de los músculos de la espalda, donde se hallaban dispersas pequeñas marcas rojizas. Empezó su camino desde la nuca, donde nacía aquel vello, un poco más oscuro que el suyo, que se iba haciendo cada vez menos notorio a medida que el cuello se unía con la espalda. Inconcientemente se humedeció los labios cuando reparó en los hombros anchos y bien torneados. Perfiló con la mirada uno de sus brazos, fuerte, en proporción casi perfecta, ni muy marcado ni muy delgado. Observaba con parsimonia la línea de la columna, bajando lentamente por ella hasta llegar a la zona cubierta por la sabana. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que había tras ella y no pudo más que sentir como la agitación se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su temperatura aumentaba. Quería sentir de nuevo el tacto suave de su piel sobre su áspera mano.

Fue entonces cuando reparo en lo que hacía y se reprendió mentalmente. Llevo sus manos a su rostro tratando de despejarse y jaló aire con fuerza. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue recordar como es que habían llegado a esa situación: había hecho suyo a Al… con su consentimiento.

_~FLASH BACK~_

_Te quiero, Al.- _Dijo contra sus labios, empezando a separarse de él con lentitud, pero…

_Igual yo, Nii-_san...- Contesto, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Ed se sonrojo violetamente pero no fue capaz de moverse, ni siquiera de apartar la mirada. Sus rostros seguían peligrosamente cerca, tan cerca que con sólo mover sus labios podrían acariciarse con los contrarios. Su cuerpo continuaba suspendido sobre el de Al, a una distancía poco decente, mientras que sus brazos permanecían a los costados de la cabeza de quien yacía sobre esa mullida cama. El tiempo parecía pasar más lento, convirtiendose en una tortura para su, cada vez más, atormentada conciencia.

Un leve jadeo de Al le hizo percatarse de su posición. Se separó bruscamente quedando sentado sobre las rodillas de su hermano.

_Al, yo….-_ Susurró de forma entrecortada y casi inaudible, ocultando su mirada. Era un aprovechado. Había hecho algo imperdonable. -_… yo… lo sient_o_… yo no…_ - pero el otro no lo dejo terminar.

_Lo se, Nii-san_. - Dijo mientras se incorporaba para quedar apoyado sobre sus codos. – _No duermo tan profundamente, ¿Sabes?_-Se sonrojó ligeramente desviando su mirada avergonzado.- _Todo este tiempo… te había estado esperando.- _Y diciendo esto, Al levanto su mano hacia la mejilla de su hermano mayor, acariciandola suave y lentamente. – _Mirame, Nii-san.- _

_No puedo… no debí… perdonam..._- pero no llego a terminar su frase debido a que su pequeño hermano subitamente lo jalo hacía sí tomandole del brazo.

Al aprisiono a Ed en un abrazo totalmente posesivo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que casí podrían ocupar el mismo espacio. Sin saber cómo actuar, el mayor trato de safarse pero no se le permitió. Al contrario, el agarre se hizo más fuerte y lentamente sintió como los labios de su hermano se colocarón sobre su oido izquierdo.

_Nii-san… -_ Susurró de forma totalmente sensual contra su oído, arrancandole un sonido gutural y un enorme sonrojo al mayor. Un solo sonido de esa apetitosa y deseable boca, había bastado para erizarle toda la piel.- _Nii-san…-_ Esta vez sintío un agradable recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

Un poco más y perdería todo rastro de conciencia. Debía salir de la situación urgentemente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, su lóbulo fue tomado por los labios de Al, quien, con su lengua, acariciaba a conciencia la sensible zona, mientras que lo mordía ligeramente, proporcionandole oleadas de delicioso dolor mezclado con placer.

No pudiendo resistirlo más, trato de alejarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue dejar el acceso libre hacía su cuello, el cuál, el menor no dudo en aprovechar. Con humedas caricias y besos salvajes sobre la amplia zona, la resistencia de Ed fue quedando atrás. Sentir que la persona que más deseaba y amaba en todo el mundo le estaba proporcionando todas estas exquisitas sensaciones, le hizo perder la cordura una vez más. Si, iba a arruinarlo todo, pero le importaba un carajo.

Sin perder tiempo, Ed tomo los labios de su hermano con desesperación, mordiendo, succionando, lamiendo. Tanto tiempo había esperado para besarle siquiera, para probarle de aquella manera, por lo que tenerle bajo su cuerpo, corespondiendole, acariciandole de aquella manera, era más de lo que hubiera soñado tener jamás. Tan bello que parecía ser un sueño, y para cerciorarse de que no lo fuese, se separo lentamente de él, con la única intención de contemplarle. Al le sonrió, tiernamente, como solo él podía hacerlo, y atrajo su rostro hacia él una vez más.

Sin dejar de hacer aquello, comenzo a acariciar cuanto tenia a su alcance; sus brazos, ligeramente marcados, su pecho fuerte y firme, enterrando ligeramente sus dedos, tocando cuanta piel le era posible, disfrutando enormemente de la deliciosa textura de ésta. Consciente como aquellos rocen hacian mella en el otro, y sintiendo claramente como éste se estremecía con cada uno de ellos, decidió que quería más.

Apartó delicadamente la cabeza de Al hacía un lado y enterró su cabeza en su cuello. Dedicados mordiscos y humedas caricias terminarón por desembocar en sus pectorales. Trazando un humedo y caliente camino hacia sus pezones, sintió una mano sobre sus cabellos, brindandole una tierna caricia. Succionando y besando con devoción aquella sensible parte del cuerpo de su hermano, pudo oir claramente los suspiros y gemidos que tanto le excitaba escuchar.

Sin pensarselo mucho deslizo su mano por uno de los muslos de Al, sintiendo los delgados bellos rubios, apretando y disfrutando del tacto de la piel ahora erizada. Estuvo a punto de bajar un poco más, cuando fue detenido subitamente. Un par de movimientos y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba debajo, con Al sentado sobre sus caderas.

_No es justo que tu hagas todo, Nii-san-_ Dijo con una fingida cara de enfado, logrando ponerle aún mas caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Ed, colocó las manos en su pecho, dándole un ligero beso antes de incorporarse y comenzar a moverse, lenta y tortuosamente, sobre sus caderas. Podía sentir claramente la más intima parte de su hermano mayor a través de la tela, creciendo con cada roce, y, alentado por los gemidos de Ed continuó moviendose de esa exitante manera unos minutos más.

_Vaya que tienes un gran problema aquí, Nii-san…_ - Sonriendo se incorporo y dirigió sus manos hacia los boxers del contario, metiendo los pulgares por los costados de la cinturilla, pero sin retirarlo de su lugar.

Sin dejar de observarle, Al bajo un poco el boxer del lado derecho, lugar donde le besó humedamente, arrancando un sonidito placentero de la boca de su hermano. Complacido con la reacción, siguio besando y mordiendole en las caderas, alternando los lados, hasta bajar el boxer por completo.

Edward, por su parte, sentía toda esta gama de exquisitas sensaciones al tener a Al acariciando bucalmente las zonas más sencibles de su cuerpo: sus caderas, sus ingles, sus muslos. Este momento era por mucho el mejor momento que había tenido en los ultimos años; sólo el sabía cuanto había estado deseando que algún día su hermano le viera de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Sin embargo, también sabía que estaba haciendo mal cometiendo este imperdonable pecado, deseando a su hermano, sangre de su sangre. Estaba condenándolos a ambos, quizá, a un infierno; nadie aceptaría su relación, viviendo este amor en secreto, no tendrían el apoyo de los suyos, y eso sería inaceptable. Él, que amaba tan intensamente a su hermano, no sería capaz de encadernarle a semejante sufrimiento.

Con la decisión casi tomada, estuvo a punto de detener al menor de su labor cuando sintió el más placentero escalofrío que había sentido jamás recorrerle todo el cuerpo; Al había tomado en su boca toda su virilidad y le estaba dando un increible regalo oral, tanto que lo que sea que estuviese pensando se había esfumado completamente de su cabeza.

Tanto placer iba a volverle loco, así que sin pensarlo retiró a su hermano de su posición tirandole sobre la cama. Sosteniendole las manos por encima de la cabeza empezó a restregarsele con lujuría. Entre besos ardientes y caricias más intimas la ropa interior del menor desapareció, así como tambien cualquier rastro de duda. Este momento no había que desaprovecharlo, puesto que podría no repetirse nuevamente.

Ed habría de devolverle el favor a Al, tomando entre sus manos su pene, acariciandolo rítmicamente y lamiendo con dedicación la punta de éste. Tan sólo ver el rostro de su pequeño hermano con esa orgásmica expresión, y las contracciones de su vientre ante cada sugerente toque de su lengua lo tenían a punto de explotar. Continuó con su tarea hasta que Al le detuvó.

_Nii-san, tomame.. te quiero , ya… - _Dijo este desde su interesante posición: recostado y con las rodillas flexionadas, mostrando cada músculo perlado en sudor, con un tenue rubor extendiendose por todo su cuerpo. – _Por supuesto, Al...- _Le contesto, suavemente.

Ed llevo dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda hacía su boca y los cubrió con su saliva ante la atenta mirada del otro. Una vez lubricados los llevó hacía esa parte inexplorada de su hermano, rozandole delicadamente. Se sorprendío al ver cuán sensitiva era la zona, y con sumo cuidado empezo a introducir uno de sus dedos.

_¿Estás bien? –_ Preguntó un poco preocupadol. – _Lo estoy, continúa, Nii-san. –_ Obtuvo como respuesta.

Uno, dos, tres dígitos y la boca de Al comenzó a emitir soniditos placenteros, gemidos ahogados y suspiros ardientes. Con ternura le acariciaba mientras continuaba preparandole para lo que venía a continuación. Besos en los muslos, sus dedos trazando circulos sobre su vientre, su mano dandole placer a su miembro con su mano derecha.

_Voy a continuar, Al…_ - Dijo, con una mezcla de temor, ansias y amor en la voz. El menor sólo asintió ante sus palabrás.

El alquimista de metal se posicionó sobre su hermano y le aparto varios mechones sudados la frente tan sólo para poder contemplarle el rostro. Le sonríó, para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, le besó para demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba, y pronto, le desmotraría cuando le pertenecía.

Al se aferraba a su espalda, mientras el se hundía en él con sumo cuidado, lentamente, hasta el fondo. Podían sentir la piel fundirse una con otra, mezclando sus aromas, compartiendo su calor corporal, por fin siendo uno sólo con el otro. Y de pronto, comenzo el vaivén que los llevaría a la gloría.

Primero lentamente, con intromisiones profundas y placentaras, y después, rápido, con fuerza, variando su intensidad, con una devoción tal cómo si se les fuese la vida en ello. Haciendo, incluso, que su cama se moviese e hiciese esos ruidos tan característicos de una cama vieja. Fuerte, duro y caliente, son las palabras que describirian el acto.

Ed continúa en su labor, sintiendo poco a poco las contracciones de Al sobre su miembro, evidencia innegable del orgasmo que pronto llegaría. Sin perder tiempo, tomo el miembro de su hermano entre su mano, y sin dejar de embestirle, empezó a masturbarle al ritmo del vaiven que habían estado llevando.

_Nii-san, ya no puedo más..._ – Exclamó Al con la voz entrecortada, sin dejar de aferrarse a la espalda de su hermano, presa de todo ese placer que Ed le estaba brindando.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos se viniesen juntos. Ed cayó sobre el cuerpo de Al, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y con esa maravillosa sensación post-orgasmica de la que ambos estaban presos. Así se quedaron en silencio durante unos minuos.

_Al, yo…_ - Rompió Ed el silencio de la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por su pequeño hermano. – Shh… Nii-san, no digas nada ahora mismo…- Dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca. – _Duerme…-_ .

Ed salío cuidadosamente de Al y se acostó a su lado. El menor no tardó en dormise, cansado por la jornada de ése día. El mayor aprovecho ese momento, se levanto de la cama y con la cabeza hecha un lío, se sentó al lado de la ventana.

_~FIN DEL FLASH BACK~_

Regresó su vista hacia la ventana y siguió torturandose. No sabía realmente si Al le correspondería bien, y tampoco sabía si todo lo que había pasado estaba bien. No quería arrastrar a Al consigo hacía ese camino tan dificil. No otra vez.

De repente, sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cuello desde atrás en un cariñoso abrazo y se paralizó. Estaba pensando tan profundamente y se había olvidado por completo de revisar que Al no despertara.

_Se lo que estas pensando, Nii-san.-_ Le soltó Al cerquita del oido. – _Pero ya no soy un niño a quien protegele de todo, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Se que crees que voy a sufrir por ello, pero no es así, tu bien sabes que lo que yo más deseo en este mundo, por sobre todas las cosas, es estar contigo. Te amo, Nii-san… – _Convencido estrecho su abrazo y no dijo nada más.

Ed no le contesto ni hizo señas de moverse. Sin embargo, Al sabía que no había de que preocuparse y se quedo ahí, esperandole, durante un tiempo.

Minutos después, pudo sentir como Ed tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas. Podría no verle la cara, pero estaba seguro que sonreía, al igual que él.

- _Esto es lo que somos, ¿Verdad, nii-san? _– emitió en apenas un susurro.

- _Así es, Al._- Contesto, acariciandole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Fin -


End file.
